


Spilled Secrets

by Lady_Darkness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sherlock, Drunk confessions, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 22:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13961835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Darkness/pseuds/Lady_Darkness
Summary: John gets a call from Sherlock, who confesses his deepest secret.





	Spilled Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Found this prompt on Facebook, decided to run with it.  
> ‘Your best friend in the world calls you and tells you a secret that changes your friendship forever. Describe the conversation and the aftermath.’

John woke up to his mobile phone ringing. He’d fallen asleep with little Rosie on his chest again. Trying not to disturb the baby he moved to pick up the phone. His heart beat faster when he noticed the caller. 

“Sherlock?” he asked, worried because Sherlock had never phoned him before. The first thing he heard was loud noise and people singing and then Sherlock’s voice sounded in his ear.

“John!!” he slurred “I know you’re not gay and you’re married, but I need you to know I love you. I don’t understand why, but I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of. That was it. Bye!” 

Sherlock broke off the phone call before John could say a word. John hugged Rosie tight to him and closed his eyes. He was NOT gay, not at all. He lay back on the couch and closed his eyes again, pointedly not focusing on the image of Sherlock leaning in and softly kissing his lips.

The next morning found John in front of 221B Baker Street, waiting to go in and confront Sherlock. When Mrs Hudson opened the door she grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. 

“Can you go see him? He’s been singing and crying ever since he got back this morning. I think he’s taken something.” she whispered, looking extremely worried. 

John looked at her and put his hand on her shoulder. 

“Is he upstairs?”

She nodded, tears welling up. 

John walked up, taking two steps at a time, and entered the living room.

Sherlock was on the couch, naked as the day he was born, singing a drinking song about goblins. John made his way to his friend and checked his pupils for evidence of drugs, but he found none. The only thing that stood out was the strong odor of alcohol. He slapped Sherlock’s cheek.

“Sherlock, are you awake? Do you know what’s happening?”

The man didn’t answer, but he reacted to John’s presence by seeking out the sound of his voice and reaching out with his hands. He grabbed John’s coat as he fell down, pulling them both to the floor. Their eyes met when John tried to get back to his feet, and he was taken aback by what he saw in Sherlock’s eyes. The man was stone cold sober and in possession of all his faculties. He grew still and kept looking at his best friend.

“Okay, Sherlock, game’s up. What’s happening? You scared me last night and now you’re obviously trying to do the same.”

The detective looked at John with a pained look in his eyes, one of the few signs of distress John had learned to recognize in him since they’d met years ago in St. Bart. He scraped his throat and sat up straight, covering his body in the process.

“I think what I said last night was clear. Even though I was drunk, I do remember every word I have said and I stand by it.” he looked at his friend, expecting him to reply, but when no answer was forthcoming, he retreated back inside himself, slowly turning back into the person John had known for years. 

John could see the change happening inside of Sherlock. He hated to be the one turning him down when he finally had discovered emotions other than friendship, but there was no way he would compromise what he had with Mary to get his heart broken by the brilliant detective once again. 

The next few weeks were a bit awkward for John, but after the initial confession, Sherlock hadn’t spoken a word on his feelings for John. Soon they were back to solving cases like they had done before, but John would never stop wondering what would have happened had he shown courage and kissed his friend when they were on the floor together.


End file.
